Conventionally, control of a transfer robot during transfer of a substrate has been performed such that, in order to prevent dislocation between the substrate and the hand due to high-velocity movement of the hand, the hand is inclined downward to the front in the traveling direction during acceleration, and is inclined downward to the rear in the traveling direction during deceleration (see JP 2000-006064A, for example).
Furthermore, as a transfer robot whose hand can be inclined, for example, there is a robot described in Japanese Design Registration No. 1507859.